


Blood Red Roses

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Developing Relationship, Mild S&M, Monastery, Monks, Multi, Nuns, Punishment, Sex, Sins, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Summary: Five pretty young women arrives to a monastery.Not for any religious reasons, just to "get away" for a little while.They share the monastery with six brothers who take care of them, and the adventure of a lifetime is ready to begin.
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. A Day at the Monastery

It was a beautiful summer day. One of those days with the perfect combination of warm sunshine, light breeze and just a little bit cloudy, but no rain in sight.  
"Aren't those new sisters coming in today? I can't wait to meet them.."  
"We have talked about this, Brother Richard. Your libido is too strong. You should at least try to decrease your tendencies towards carnal temptations. We are doing just fine, you should be able to do so too", Brother Christoph pointed out, while giving most of his attention to the rose bush he was trimming.  
"You sound just like Brother Flake..", Brother Richard huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Brother Christoph just glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"But I'm being serious, I really can't wait to meet those new sisters", he continued.  
"Well, I can't wait to meet them either", he admitted and turned back at the rose bush again.   
"You are taking especially good care of that rose bush today", Brother Richard nodded.  
"When the sisters do arrive, I want to give the finest roses to them as a welcoming gift", Brother Christoph smiled.  
"Where are the other brothers?", he continued and snipped some of the most weak looking rose buds from the bush so the better ones would have more room to thrive.  
"Last time I checked, Brother Flake was reading one of his books and Brother Ollie was doing his yoga routine.. Father Till is probably still in the kitchen.. He said he wants the supper to be ready when the sisters arrive.. I'm not so sure about Brother Paul though..", he shrugged.   
"He is probably into some mischief again..", Brother Christoph just chuckled. At that same moment they heard some weird noices from behind them, glanced over their shoulders and noticed that their brother in faith was on the roof of the monastery, doing something in the bell tower.  
"Brother Paul? What in the name of the Almighty God are you doing?", they shouted to him.  
"Oh, I'm tidying up the bell tower! The bell needed to be polished! Those new sisters are coming in today, right, everything has to be neat before it!", he shouted back at them.  
"Isn't that a bit too dangerous? You could fall down from there", Brother Christoph pointed out.  
"I'm doing just fine, don't worry!", Brother Paul just smirked.  
"Sounds like famous last words to me..", Brother Richard huffed.   
"Mmh.. Brother Paul is such a magnet to accidents.. You do remember that one time when he did fell and almost broke his ribs..", Brother Christoph nodded and turned back at his roses again.   
As Brother Richard was going to answer to him, they heard a loud "uh oh" from behind them. The roofing tiles were already old and gave out under his weight. He had just enough time to grab a hold of the chute before he fell completely down.   
"Stay where you are, I'll get the ladder", Brother Christoph nodded.  
"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere at the moment, don't worry", Brother Paul shrugged a bit. Brother Richard grabbed a hold of the hem of his robe and walked closer.  
"And how exactly you thought that would be a good idea?", he scolded him.  
"Save your scoldings, I just tried to do my chores", he huffed, mostly ironically. As Brother Christoph was coming back with the ladder, he heard a loud thud and went to check what had happened.  
He chuckled to himself a bit when he noticed that Brother Paul was on the ground again, Brother Richard had, ahem, softened his falling.  
"Ouch.. Sorry about that..", he apologized.  
"It's fine.. Just get off of me..", he huffed.  
"Are you two okay?", Brother Christoph just smirked as they helped each other back up.  
"I'm fine, Brother Richard caught me.. Sort of..", Brother Paul nodded, tidied himself up and adjusted the hem of his robe. Brother Richard nodded that he was okay too and just fixed his hair a little bit.  
"I heard the crash, is everyone okay?", Brother Flake came to the door, and after hearing what had happened, he also scolded Brother Paul about his carelessness. He just smiled that at least the bell tower was now nice and tidy and other than actually ringing the bell, he wouldn't need to get up there for a while.  
"You shouldn't be so reckless, you could have broke something..", he pointed out.  
"Yeah, like me, you fell from high enough..", Brother Richard huffed and cracked his back.  
"But you softened my landing", he laughed. Brother Flake just rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses a bit.  
"You take care of our daily schedules, when the sisters are arriving?", they asked then curiously, of course they were quite interested to meet them and Brother Flake checked his watch.  
"They should actually be here soon..", he nodded.   
"It's such a beautiful day for the new sisters to join the monastery", Brother Ollie smiled from behind him.   
"And if the sisters themselves are beautiful too.. The day just gets even better..", Brother Richard smirked, Brother Paul elbowed him slightly to the ribs.  
"Remember what I said about your tendencies towards carnal temptations", Brother Christoph laughed ironically and went back to take care of his roses.  
The other brothers continued to talk for a moment until they heard a motor running from behind the gate and it was coming closer.  
"And perfectly in time.. Get Father Till here, we all should be welcoming them together", Brother Flake nodded after glancing at his watch again.  
"I'll get him", Brother Ollie nodded and went back inside. After a moment all six of them were waiting at the gate and welcomed their new little sisters.


	2. The First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters have arrived and they start to get to know their new brothers.   
> All of them have their own more or less mandatory tasks around the monastery.   
> The sisters will have their own tasks too, but not just yet, first they just get cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to pop in really quickly to mention that the chapters might be a bit short, but I'm already working on the chapter three. I just don't want to have too much going on at once, that would be a bit too confusing, you know.

The brothers watched for a moment as a taxi stopped at the gate and five young women got out.  
"Well, you were right about the sisters, they really are beautiful..", Brother Paul nodded.  
"I'm always right when it's about women", Brother Richard smirked.   
"Welcome, sisters. We were already waiting for you. Hopefully your journey here didn't have any troubles on the way", Father Till greeted them and the girls smiled and nodded that the journey was fine and they had already waited that they would arrive there too.   
"These are for you, as a little welcoming gift", Brother Christoph smiled and gave the roses to them. After that, the brothers took their luggages and brought them in.   
"The monastery only has few bedrooms, we hope it's okay to you if you all share one?", Father Till added and closed the gate after them.  
"That's fine with us", the girls nodded.   
"I'll trust the brothers to show you around, I must go back to the kitchen for a little while", he smiled and walked to the other direction than the others. The girls looked around a bit. The monastery was peaceful and the stone walls made it a bit cooler than the hot summer air outside.   
"If I may ask, sisters, what made you come here?", Brother Flake asked politely and adjusted his glasses a bit with his free hand.   
"We mostly wanted some peace and quiet for a change. You know, living in the city for long enough makes you feel like you are living in an ant hill or something", one of the girls shrugged.   
"We don't even have enough words to express how thankful we are for this great opportunity, you know, to relax and recharge", second one added.   
"I'm already feeling so much peace and happiness that I could almost start to dance again!", the third girl giggled.   
"I can't wait for all those pretty nature pictures I can take.. And all the poems and other stuff I could write too..", fourth of them nodded.   
"And I hope I can find my inspiration to paint again..", fifth of the girls smiled. The brothers smiled too, the girls sounded so sweet and humble, and opened the door to the still free bedroom.   
"We have only two keys for this door at the moment, but if you want to, we can get couple more of them done just in case", Brother Ollie nodded and handed one of the keys to the girls, they would keep the second one as a spare just in case if the actual key ever was locked inside the room.  
"That would be nice, at least I'm so scatterbrained that I would probably forget the key inside if I'm not always completely sure where it is..", one of the girls blushed a bit.   
"I'll go get you a vase for those roses", Brother Christoph smiled and went to go through some cabinets. Brother Ollie nodded that he would get the keys done as soon as it was possible, but it could take a while, the closest city was at least an hour drive away from the monastery.  
"If you need anything, don't be shy to ask, we will help any way we can", Brother Paul flashed a bright, wide grin at them, it almost reminded some of the girls about the Cheshire Cat.   
"Ahem, Brother Richard, I think it was your turn today to help Father Till in the kitchen", Brother Flake cleared his throat a bit when he noticed how he was looking at the girls.   
"I, uh, yes, I think so too..", he nodded slowly, sounding like he was coming out from a trance.   
"Sisters", he bowed to them, grabbed the hem of his robe and hurried to the kitchen.   
"Don't mind about him, he gets lost in his own thoughts quite easily..", the brothers shrugged.   
After Brother Christoph had brought the vase, they left the girls to unload their luggages in peace.   
"The supper is ready soon, some of us comes back to get you then, is fifteen minutes enough?", Brother Flake checked after glancing at his watch again. The girls nodded that it was fine.   
The brothers bowed to them too and split up to continue their own daily routines while waiting. When they left, the girls started to talk about what they had learned about them thus far.   
"Brother Flake was checking that watch a lot, he must be the systematic one who takes care of the schedules and stuff like that? And Brother Ollie seemed to be the key keeper, probably every key this monastery needs was on that key ring he had..", couple of the girls nodded.   
"And Brother Paul seemed like a really funny guy. He could probably lit up a whole room just with that grin of his alone! And Brother Christoph was really.. Wait, what was that word again.. Oh yeah, cordial, when giving these roses to us! The garden looked so pretty, he must have even grew these himself!", the third girl added and sniffed the roses a little bit, their scent was wonderful.  
"I don't know about you, girls, but Brother Richard had that something in him.. That bad boy charisma was just oozing out of him.. He looked like a guy who would flirt at even his own mirror image..", the last two of them giggled.   
"And Father Till..", all of them just gasped in unison.


	3. Duties and Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was much shorter than I thought it would be.   
> I'm almost disappointed with myself.   
> I hope Father and the Brothers shall forgive me.

After those around fifteen minutes Brother Paul came back to the room and knocked a couple of times before peeking in from the door. The girls were just sitting on their beds while talking.  
"Sisters? The supper is ready, so if you please could follow me?", he smiled. The girls nodded and followed him towards the dining room.   
"Do you do everything here yourselves?", they asked.   
"Mostly yes. All of us have our own duties around the monastery. You probably noticed already that Brother Ollie is the key keeper. He has keys to every room here. So, if you need to get some door open, look for him. If you happen to need medical attention, ask Brother Flake. When it's simpler than a surgery of any kind, he can help. The closest city is about an hour away from here, so at least one of us has to have some basic medical knowledge. Brother Christoph takes care of the garden, we grow everything we just can ourselves. Father Till also hunts and goes fishing regularly. Other necessities we get from the city when needed. I'm generally responsible for the bell tower. And Brother Richard is usually somewhere around the monastery..", he explained.   
"Oh, we almost forgot to ask your names, sisters", he added and opened the door for them.  
"I'm Amour", the first girl smiled lovingly, her long ponytail swinging a bit from side to side.   
"I'm Engel, that's a given, I guess", the second girl giggled.   
"And I'm Knebel", third of the girls smirked and swept a little tuft of hair better behind her ear.  
"I'm Sonne", their friend nodded with a warm, sweet smile on her lips.   
"And I'm Yukon, like that river..", the last girl said quietly, she was a bit more shy.   
Well, it was a hot summer day after all, so they had dressed accordingly to it with shorts and light tops, and the brothers weren't exactly able to ignore it.   
"Have you made yourselves feel at home yet, sisters?", Father Till checked as Brother Richard was setting the table. When glancing at them, he almost dropped the plates from his hands. The girls just smiled and nodded that they indeed had made themselves feel at home already and asked could they look around the monastery after the meal.   
"Of course you can, I'm sure the brothers are more than happy to show you around", he smiled.   
"Brother Paul mentioned that you do almost everything here yourselves", sisters nodded.   
"That's correct", he admitted as he was done setting the table.   
"Are we going to get some duties too?", the girls asked curiously.  
"There is certainly something that can be arranged. But we can talk about it later, you are probably hungry by now. Please, sit down, sisters", Father Till smiled.   
After the meal Brother Christoph suggested that he could show the garden to the sisters. Other brothers nodded that it sounded like a good idea.   
"Is everything just work here?", the girls asked when they followed him outside.  
"Mostly yes, but of course we do relax too", he smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.  
"Brother Flake is usually reading in the library room and Brother Ollie is either out here or in some other quiet room doing yoga, also if the weather is nice enough, he might be out taking photographs. I'm mostly out here in the garden too, taking care of the flowers, if I'm not hiking in the forest. Let's just say that Brother Richard is inseparable with his deck of cards. Brother Paul is usually having a nap if he's not buzy with anything important. And Father Till is either writing his poems, swimming at the lake, also hiking in the forest, doing archery or something..", he explained and the girls nodded.


	4. The First Temptation

The girls were quickly feeling like at thome at the monastery.  
"I'll go to take a nap, wake me up within two hours", Brother Paul yawned.  
"A little nap sounds like a great idea.. The weather is still so hot..", Sister Sonne nodded.  
They both walked towards the corridor where the bedrooms were and stopped at the doors that were next to each other. Sister Sonne counted the doors on that corridor and noticed something.  
"Only six doors? Here are eleven people, even if we girls share one room together", she said.  
"True, me and Brother Richard share this room together. Father Till and the other brothers have their own rooms", Brother Paul simply shrugged. It sounded reasonable enough, so she didn't ask any other questions.  
"Have a good nap, sister", he smiled then and went into his room.  
"Maybe this was one of their room but they gave it to us..", Sister Sonne thought.  
Brother Ollie nodded that he would go to the city to get the extra keys done and get some other necessities since it would take at least an hour to drive for each direction anyway. Since the girls didn't have any actual tasks around the monastery yet, Sister Engel offered that she could go too to help him, it could be quicker if two people went, after all.  
"Take my car, so you will be back sometime during this day", Brother Richard laughed a bit and gave his keys to Brother Ollie.  
"Brother Richard is very, let's just say, strict about his car. Usually he doesn't let just anybody drive it, but he knows that Brother Ollie is careful enough with it. Now please excuse me, you can find me in the library room if necessary", Brother Flake shrugged.  
"We'll be back in a couple of hours", Brother Ollie nodded as they left.  
"Bye, Engel! Bye, Brother Ollie! See you later!", the girls waved at them.  
"Oh, Father Till? Brother Christoph mentioned you write poems?", Sister Knebel remembered.  
"Yes, when I have the perfect inspiration and enough time to sit down and actually write", he nodded.  
"I take it you would like to read them?", he continued and she nodded shyly.  
"Fine, go and ask from Brother Flake, one of his tasks is to take care of our books and other reading and writing materials", he smiled and reminded her where she could find the library room.  
"I would like to go for a little walk, but I don't want to get lost or something..", Sister Amour commented, the forest around the monastery looked so nice and calm, giving some shadow under the sun.  
"I could go with you. I think we need some more firewood anyway, so that's not a problem at all, we can get two birds with a one stone", Brother Christoph nodded.  
"Sister Yukon? May I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Father Till. What is it?", she asked.  
"When you arrived here, you mentioned something about that you wish to find your inspiration to paint again?"  
"Yes, I'm a painter by a career choice, but after graduating I haven't had any actual job yet", she nodded.  
"Well, I was just thinking.. Here could be some places that need little bit of fixing, if you are interested.. I think we have some basic equipment to start with..", Father Till said. Sister Yukon's eyes started to shine, she had already been waiting for a chance like this ever since her graduation.  
"Oh, I would love to do that!", she smiled.  
"And it would be my pleasu.. I mean, I would be more than happy to keep you company, if you want to", Brother Richard nodded.  
"Well, you could start with the bathroom's sink cabinet.. I have planned many times that I would paint it, but I have never had enough time for that..", Father Till suggested and showed to her where she could find the paints, brushes and other necessary equipments so she could start.  
Sister Yukon went through the paint cans what kind of colors there were to choose from. Most of them were quite earthy tones, couple of different shades of brown and grey, one of them turning a bit into more blue, some occasional dark green, and also little bit of basic black and white.  
"You are free to do what you want, just make sure it's nice and tidy when you are done", Father Till smiled.  
"I have some ideas already..", Sister Yukon smiled and went through some other equipments.  
"We'll let you paint in peace, I'll come to check if you need something", Brother Richard nodded. While collecting all the things she would need, she suddenly turned back at them before they had left.  
"Actually, I have a question. Do we have beer in this monastery? Home-brewed would be best, but store bought is fine too", she asked. Her question made Brother Richard and Father Till stop and glance at each other.  
"Beer?", they asked slowly.  
"Yes, there actually is, but I truly hope you are not going to drink it?", Father Till added.  
"Oh heavens no, I can just barely stand the scent of beer, but I would need it for painting", she explained.  
"I can go to check", Brother Richard promised as they left her to start her work in peace.  
"Keep an eye on her, just in case..", Father Till whispered to him.  
And so, a few moments later he was coming back, of course they had beer, for special occasions.  
"You asked for specifically home-brewed beer, right, Sister Yukon? Well, you are in luck..", Brother Richard started when he opened the door and almost dropped the beer container from his hand to the floor. He was not ready to see her on her hands and knees infront of the sink cabinet and grabbed a hold of his rosary with his free hand.  
"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen..", he gasped. Sister Yukon glanced over her shoulder and smiled.  
"Oh, thank you, Brother Richard! I was almost done with the base work, I can continue now..", she smiled and came to collect the container from his hands.  
"Why does she have to use a low cut top like that and have white paint stains on her chest..", he thought for a moment.


	5. A Quest of Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back. More or less. I'm very sorry this took six months, but I honestly had a huge writer's block with this one.  
> This chapter may not be as long as I originally intended it to be, but even a small snippet is something to continue with, right?  
> I'm already sensing some deep inner turmoil happening, but it can't be shown just yet. Trust me, I already saw dreams about this.  
> But I'm very happy to be back, and I really hope I can update this more often than every six months.
> 
> Also, little background information. I'm a painter, and now almost three years after graduating, I'm just trying to remember what my teachers taught me during the three years I studied. And yes, we really did use beer on some of our works, and let me tell you, our work area really needed that constant ventilating over the weekend after that. And as a someone who really hates the scent of beer, it wasn't too easy.

For a moment he was very quiet, just clutching the rosary in his hand.  
"Brother Richard? Is everything okay? You look kind of pale", Sister Yukon asked noticing how the little color he had on his face was now gone.  
"Brother Richard?", she asked again when he didn't answer and snapped her fingers.  
"Oh, it's nothing, sister, it's just this natural light hitting my face..", he shrugged, he did stand in a way that the light from the window hit directly his face. She smiled and turned back at the sink cabinet, opening one of the bottles, taking a careful sniff from the mouth of the bottle.  
"Should have guessed, many monasteries do their own wines and beers", she laughed.  
"May I ask what exactly are you doing?", he asked after getting somewhat out from his trance.  
"Oh, I thought that marbling would look nice on this cabinet. My teachers taught us to use beer to attach the colors on to the base. We used just store bought kind, but they said that home-brewed would give very nice results too. I honestly hated the way how our work area smelled even after a weekend of ventilating, and I had to run out many times to get fresh air, but the end results were so pretty", she explained and soaked the paintbrush in a cupful of beer. Brother Richard nodded and watched for a moment as she was doing her thing. He too had to admit it, the scent was quite strong in a small closed room.  
"One of the teachers even said that being a painter is one of the few modern careers where you are able to handle alcohol while working. And as long as you don't drink it, you won't get in trouble from it. And since I don't drink, even the smell alone is making me a bit nauseous", she shrugged, while wiping the excess beer with a rag carefully to not to ruin her work.  
"I see", he nodded simply, again drowning into his own thoughts. How did Brother Christoph call it earlier? Carnal temptations?  
"You are gonna pierce your hand soon if you clutch that cross on your rosary any tighter than you are doing now", Sister Yukon added after glancing over her shoulder. Brother Richard glanced at his hand. True, there was a slight imprint of the cross already on his palm.  
"Can I assist you in any way?", he asked.  
"Well, if it's not asked too much, could you take the rest of these beers back? I don't need much anyway, since this is so small cabinet", she smiled. Brother Richard nodded, finally letting go of his rosary, and collecting the beer container.  
"I'm sure it will look nice when you are done, sister", he smiled.

And so, after a while, Father Till also came to check on her how she was doing. Sister Yukon was still sitting infront of the cabinet, fully focused on painting small golden details on the now emerald green doors.  
"I'm already impressed with your work, sister. I wouldn't have had as much patience as you do. I would have just painted it plain and simple with one color, but you really focus on doing small details too. It does look much better that way", he smiled.  
"Thank you, Father Till. I don't have much opportunities to use skills like this, so when I do get a chance, I like to try what I can do", she smiled back.  
"Is Brother Richard feeling better by the way? He looked kinda pale when he was here earlier", she added, dipping the small brush in the gold paint again.  
"Yes he is, a bit of fresh air helped him, he doesn't like the scent of beer too much", he nodded approvingly.  
"I can understand, I don't like it either. No wonder he needed fresh air. But I wanted to get this done first, so I have been in here all this time.."  
"If anybody needs me, I'll be in the garden as usual!", they heard Brother Christoph's voice call from the hallway all of a sudden. He and Sister Amour had come back to the monastery.  
"Brother Christoph took me to the lake while he was gathering firewood, it looked so pretty", she explained.  
"When the weather is warm enough, the lake is an excellent place to swim. Now if you please excuse me, I have something in the oven", Father Till nodded and went to the kitchen again.  
The girls giggled and watched after him for a moment.


End file.
